1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a control method of an information terminal apparatus provided with a vibration sensor, to a body movement measuring apparatus, and to a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
To date, body movement measuring devices have been disclosed that monitor the sleep state of a sleeping person in order to comprehend the health condition of the sleeping person and so forth.
For example, in the body movement measuring apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4329690, a sensor is installed in bedding and used to capture the lowest values of sensor values in real time, fluctuations in the lowest values of the sensor values are lessened by means of an exponential function to obtain a value that is set as a body movement determination threshold value, rough movement signals and slight movement signals are thereby separated, and the sleep state of a sleeping person is determined. It is indicated that this body movement measuring device is able to determine the sleep of a sleeping person in a highly precise manner irrespective of the type and state of bedding and the body weight of the sleeping person. Here, a rough movement signal is a signal derived from a movement or the like of the body of the sleeping person such as falling asleep, leaving bed, and turning over in bed, and a slight movement signal is a signal derived from the respiration and heart rate of the sleeping person.
Furthermore, in the body movement measuring apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4329690, it is indicated that an upper limit signal level is provided which is greater than the body movement determination threshold value and a set multiple of the body movement determination threshold value, the body movement determination threshold value is updated on the basis of vibration data that is equal to or less than the upper limit signal level, and it is thereby possible to suppress an increase in the body movement determination threshold value in the case where a sleeping person has clearly caused a rough movement.